vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azumarill
|-|Azumarill= Summary Azumarill is a Water/Fairy type Pokémon (simply Water prior to Generation 6) that resembles a rabbit. It was introduced in Generation 2 as the evolution of Marill and as the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. The lower half of its body is pure white with a bubble-like pattern above it, helping it to camouflage in water. It also has extended ears, similar to those of a rabbit, that allow it to hear and distinguish prey; even in fast-moving waters, along with a tail that connects to a blue, circular tip. It lives in rivers and lakes, and can live in the water all day long. |-|Marill= Summary Marill is a Water/Fairy type Pokémon (simply Water prior to Generation 6) that resembles a mouse somewhat. It was introduced in Generation 2 as the Aqua Mouse Pokémon, but made its first appearance prior to that in the anime. It has a nearly spherical shape with a white belly, and has round ears with red insides, which are especially useful for detecting sounds from afar. Its black tail is in a zigzagging pattern that is able to stretch, allowing Marill to fish near fast-moving streams without fear of being swept away. |-|Azurill= Summary Azurill is a Normal/Fairy type Pokémon (simply Normal prior to Generation 6) that resembles a small mouse somewhat. It was introduced in Generation 3 as the pre-evolution of Marill and as the Polka-Dot Pokémon. Similarly to Marill, it has circular ears with pink insides and a thin, black, zigzagging tail has a large blue ball at the end. This tail has elasticity properties which helps Azurill stay afloat and ward off predators. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C,' higher '''with Huge Power | '''8-A', Low 7-C with Huge Power | At least 7-A,' High 7-A '''with Huge Power '''Name:' Azurill | Marill | Azumarill Origin: Pokémon Gender: 75% of the species are female. The rest are male | Species has an equal gender ratio Age: Varies Classification: Polka Dot Pokémon; Baby Pokémon; Normal-/Fairy-Type Pokémon | Aqua Mouse Pokémon; 2nd Stage Pokémon; Water-/Fairy-Type Pokémon | Aqua Rabbit Pokémon; 3rd Stage Pokémon; Water-/Fairy- Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (With Charm and Fake Tears), Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (Bounce can paralyze its target, Encore makes the target use their last move), Elasticity (With its tail), Statistics Amplification (With Huge Power, and it gets stronger every time it is hit with a grass move), Limited Power Mimicry (Can copy and use the target's last move), Healing (Can cure their own status aliments), Sleep Manipulation (With Sing), Biological Manipulation (Can change the opponent to a pure Water-type), Resistance to Bug moves, Darkness Manipulation along with Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (With Thick Fat), Immunity to Shadow Manipulation, Dragon moves and Plant Manipulation (With Sap Sipper) | Same as before sans Immunity to Shadow Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Water Manipulation and Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation to a far higher degree, Magic, Rock Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Hearing), Self-Healing (With Aqua Ring), Martial Arts, Weather Manipulation, Precognition (With Future Sight), Sound Manipulation (with Perish Song), Resistance to Water Manipulation and Fighting Moves | Same as before, but Enhanced Senses to a far greater degree Attack Potency: Building level (Can harm other Baby Pokemon like Cleffa, who can tank meteor impacts), higher with Huge Power (Doubles its normal AP) | Multi-City Block level+ (Given its similarities to Pikachu, it should be comparable to it and other Pokémon of this level such as Horsea), Small Town level with Huge Power (Doubles its normal AP) | At least Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Pokémon such as Raichu along with other Pokémon who were capable of this), Large Mountain level 'with Huge Power (Doubles its AP) 'Speed: Transonic (Can react to sound based moves like any other Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Pikachu) | Relativistic (Should be able to keep up with Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 (Can learn the HM Strength, and move boulders calculated of this strength) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Building Class'', '''higher with Huge Power''' | '''Multi-City Block Class+, Small Town Class '''with Huge Power | At least '''Mountain Class+, Large Mountain Class with Huge Power Durability: Building level | Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range (Is very small). Extended melee range with ranged moves, 10 meters with its tail | Standard melee range, likely 10 meters with its tail, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range (higher than before), likely 10 meters with its tail, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Water Float (from the Mystery Dungeon games, increases its stamina) Intelligence: Naive | High (Pokémon have a natural instinct for battle) | Same as Marill Weaknesses: Due to being a baby Pokémon, it is quite naive. It is weak to Poison- and Steel-type moves | It is weak to Electric- and Poison-type moves. It is also weak to Grass-type moves if Sap Sipper is nullified/bypassed | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Huge Power:' Passively doubles the wielder's physical AP *'Thick Fat:' Protects the user with a layer of thick fat, halving the damage taken from Fire- and Ice-type moves. *'Sap Sipper:' Raises the user's attack upon being hit by a Grass-type move and makes the user immune to them. Attacks: *'Tackle:' A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. *'Tail Whip:' The user wags its tail cutely, making opposing Pokémon less wary and lowering their defense. *'Water Gun:' The target is blasted with a forceful shot of water. *'Water Sport:' The user soaks the battlefield with water. This weakens Fire-type moves for as long as it is active. *'Bubble:' A spray of countless bubbles is jetted at the opponent. This may also lower their speed. *'Defense Curl:' The user curls up to conceal weak spots and raise its defense. *'Rollout:' The user continually rolls into the target over five turns. It becomes more powerful each time it hits, and its power is amplified by Defense Curl. *'Bubblebeam:' A stronger variant of bubble where a spray of bubbles is forcefully ejected at the target. This may also lower its speed. *'Helping Hand:' The user assists an ally by boosting the power of that ally's attack. Useless in a 1v1 situation. *'Aqua Tail:' The user attacks by swinging its tail as if it were a vicious wave in a raging storm. *'Play Rough:' The user plays rough with the target and attacks it. This may also lower the target's attack. *'Aqua Ring:' The user envelops itself in a veil made of water. It regains health over time. *'Rain Dance:' The user summons a heavy rain that by dancing, powering up water moves and weakening fire moves. *'Double-Edge:' A reckless, life-risking tackle. This also damages the user quite a lot in return for immense damage. *'Superpower:' The user attacks the target with great power. However, this also lowers the user's attack and defense. *'Hydro Pump:' The target is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure. Attacks (From Azurill's learnset): *'Charm:' The user gazes at the target rather charmingly, making it less wary. This harshly lowers its Attack. *'Slam:' The target is slammed with a long tail, vines, or the like to inflict damage. *'Bounce:' The user bounces up high, then drops on the target on the second turn. This may also leave the target with paralysis. Egg Moves: *'Amnesia:' The user temporarily empties its mind to forget its concerns. This sharply raises the user's special defense. *'Aqua Jet:' The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible, allowing the user to get the first strike. *'Belly Drum:' Immensely raises the user's attack to insane levels, though the user also loses half their health. *'Body Slam:' The user drops onto the target with its full body weight, which could paralyze the target. *'Camouflage:' The user's type is changed depending on its environment, such as at water's edge, in grass, or in a cave. *'Copycat:' The user mimics the move used immediately before it, even if it was the last one that used a move. *'Encore:' The user compels the target to keep using the move it encored for some time. *'Fake Tears:' The user feigns crying to fluster the target, harshly lowering its special defense. *'Future Sight:' The user will foresee an attack. Later on, the target will be attacked with a hunk of psychic energy. *'Muddy Water:' The user attacks by shooting muddy water at the opposition, which can lower their accuracy. *'Perish Song:' A malevolent melody that causes both the user and the opponent to faint so long that they stay in battle. *'Present:' The user attacks by giving the target a gift with a hidden trap. It restores health sometimes, however. *'Refresh:' A self-healing move that cures the user of any status effects that they have obtained. *'Sing:' A soothing lullaby is sung in a calming voice that puts the target into a deep slumber. *'Soak:' The user shoots a torrent of water at the target and makes the target a Water-type. *'Supersonic:' The user generates odd sound waves from its body that confuse the target. *'Tickle:' The user tickles the target into laughing, reducing its attack and defense. Note: This moveset covers all the possible moves that Azumarill can learn. If you want to see the specific movesets for Azurill, Marill or Azumarill, then see here, here and here for Azurill's, Marill's and Azumarill's movesets respectively. Note that we only use level-up moves and egg (breeding) moves for these profiles. Also note that any moves that Azurill can learn through these methods can included in Marill's and Azumarill's movesets too. Others Notable Victories: Abraxos (Throne of Glass) Abraxos’ Profile (Azurill key used, speed was equalized) Sky Sharks (Steam Powered Giraffe) Sky Shark's Profile (Azurill was used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Water Users Category:Fairies Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Animals Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Biology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7